Diggy Diggy Hole
|album = Dwarf Hole (Diggy Diggy Hole) [feat. The geacie |featuring = Lewis Brindley (minor vocals) Simon Lane (vocals) PatientZero (remix) |time = 6:31 |date = 15 August, 2011 }} Diggy Diggy Hole '''(also known as Dwarf Hole) is an original song originally sung by Yogscast member Simon Lane with one verse. It was made into a full song by a Yogscast fan who animated it and let Bluexephos post it on Youtube. It was made through digital editing, and it includes a line sung by Lewis Brindley. The song has over 20 million views and was uploaded on August 15, 2011 (making it one of the oldest Minecraft songs ever). Lyrics (funny): I feel like we need a song to sing whilst digging. Do you have any ideas? (S): It needs to be something funny and sought of light hearted. Dwarf Hole, diggy, diggy hole, diggy, diggy hole, diggy, diggy hole. (x2) I'm a dwarf and I'm digging a hole, diggy, diggy hole, I'm digging a hole. (x2) Dwarf Hole, diggy, diggy hole, diggy, diggy hoe, diggy, diggy hole. (x2) I'm a dwarf and I'm digging a hole, diggy, diggy hole, I'm digging a hole. (x2) I am a, I am a, I am a dwarf. I am a diggy diggy hole. (x2) (Lewis): Oh my goodness me. (Simon): It's so ridiculous. Oh my god. Dwarf Hole, diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole. (x6) (Simon): DIGGY, DIGGY, DIGGY HOLE. '''ACTUAL LYRICS: Brothers of the mine rejoice! (Swing, swing, swing with me!) Raise your pick and raise your voice! (Sing, sing, sing with me!) Down and down into the deep Who knows what we'll find beneath? Diamonds, rubies, gold, and more Hidden in the mountain store Born underground Suckled from a teat of stone Raised in the dark The safety of our mountain home Skin made of iron Steel in our bones To dig and dig makes us free Come on, brothers, sing with me! I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole Diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole Diggy diggy hole, digging a hole The sunlight will not reach this low (Deep, deep in the mine) Never seen the blue moon glow (Dwarves won't fly so high) Fill a glass and down some mead Stuff your bellies at the feast! Stumble home and fall asleep Dreaming in our mountain keep Born underground Grown inside a rocky womb The Earth is our cradle The mountain shall become our tomb Face us on the battlefield You will meet your doom We do not fear what lies beneath We can never dig too deep I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole Diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole Diggy diggy hole, digging a hole I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole Diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole Diggy diggy hole, digging a hole Born underground Suckled from a teat of stone Raised in the dark The safety of our mountain home Skin made of iron Steel in our bones To dig and dig makes us free Come on, brothers, sing with me! I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole Diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole Diggy diggy hole, digging a hole I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole Diggy diggy hole, diggy diggy hole I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole Diggy diggy hole, digging a hole Video Category:Yogscast Songs Category:Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Yogscast Category:Fan made Category:Old Songs